


The Holiest of Things

by Ghelik



Series: Short Stories [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fictional Religion & Theology, I Don't Even Know, Idealism, Religion, Short, Short One Shot, Worship, conceptual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room was vast and on its center stood a tall pilar. And in this pilar the most wonderful and holy of things ever created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holiest of Things

The room was vast, two hundred feet radius, with tall windows of clear glass. It was flooded in light and rows upon rows of people, men and women kneeling, facing a tall column, so tall you couldn’t see what was on top of it. The murmur of the crowd beating the silence, rising and falling like the waves of the sea.

  
He looked around furrowed brow, eyes shining with wonder and confusion.

 

“What are they doing?”

 

He had heard of this behavior but was witnessing it for the first time. It was scary and fascinating.

 

“They are praying”, said the old guide with the gentle expression. The other one, the one with tough skin, and tough mouth and terrible eyes nodded without saying a word.

 

“And what is that”, he pointed at the column. “That,” explained the kind faced one, “is an altar.”

  
“What is on the top?” Altars were used to put stuff above the rest, he knew. He wanted to see what was considered worthy of such devotion. Why would anybody wish to spend hours in this room, magnificent as it may be when there were so many things to do outside?

 

“The Holiest of things” the old one was smiling, his expression seemed even giddy. Announcing like it was something fantastic like it explained everything. “An Idea.”

 

His eyebrows threatened with vanishing in his hairline. “Whose idea?”

  
“Nobody knows”, said the tough one and the voice was like thunder, deep and frightening.

 

He didn’t understand. “Who put it there?”

 

“Nobody knows.”, repeated the tough guide, his eyes shining. The other seemed about to clap his hands in exhilaration.

 

“What’s the idea?”

  
“Nobody knows”.

  
Now, this couldn’t be right. He pressed thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose. Around him, the rising and falling of the crowd's murmur tried to pull him under, like the sea, dragging him deeper and deeper.

  
“Well,” he said brusquely, he was starting to have a migraine “why do people worship the idea”.

  
This time the happy old guide did clap his hands, nearly crying out in excitement: “Nobody knows!”


End file.
